User talk:Jonny Manz
This is my talkpage! Feel free to hit the button to the right and leave me a message! :) And please, remember to give your message a header, and sign your posts with ~~~~! One last thing to keep in mind is that talkpages are for conversations; if you leave me a message here, I will also reply here, and if I leave a message on your talkpage, please reply there. __TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to My Little Pony Fan Labor Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jonny Manz page. If you haven't done so already, please take a look at this short summary of what this wiki is all about and how you can contribute to it. A longer version that goes into some more detail on the "dos" and "donts" is also available (there aren't many "donts", so no worries!). The and pages will help you stay updated on the latest edits, blog entries and forum posts. Need help? Feel free to contact me if you're having any problems. On talk pages, it is helpful to after your message. Thanks again, and have fun editing! -- Tulipclaymore (Talk) 08:05, November 21, 2011 Bot Same deal, but there isn't much of a community here yet, so I'll use the talk page directly. Do you mind having User:Grizeldroid flagged as a bot? It will enable me to silently perform simple repetitive tasks, like finally giving the comics pages a consistent categorisation, or removing the FANMADE prefix from all images which still have it. --Tulipclaymore 02:04, February 26, 2012 (UTC) : Sorry about the late reply, but just like I said over there, I can't see the downside. I don't object to it. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 03:53, February 26, 2012 (UTC) : Just make sure to change the userpage to reflect that it's a bot account, like you did on the FiM wikia. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 04:08, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Change to Desktop Ponies Why'd you remove the download sites? D:?Foxi Hooves 23:24, March 4, 2012 (UTC) : Don't worry, the download sites are still there; I just split them off into their own section. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 05:44, March 5, 2012 (UTC) MLP Fanfiction Hi! I've started a MLP fanfiction, is it too early to add it? http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7913803/1/The_Equestian_Scrolls_V_Trailer << There's the trailer for it.—Preceding unsigned comment added by MLPDovahkiin (talk • ) 05:22, March 20, 2012 (UTC) : Hi there! Thanks for checking, and as that's only a trailer (it doesn't really contain much content, as far as I can tell), then yeah, it would probably be a good idea to hold off on an article, until you've published the actual story itself, not a sneak peek. After all, the purpose of this wiki (amongst others) is to report on the happenings in a story, not spoil them before they're published in story form. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 05:22, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Pointless page Hey, it seems that this page is pretty pointless and probably should be deleted, but I don't know how to do this so I'm here to bring it to Admin attention. Thanks, Scruce 20:50, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, thanks for pointing it out. It's not even Fan Labor! I'll take care of that right away. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 21:17, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :Oh and don't worry about not knowing how to delete pages; only admins have that power. So it was a good thing you brought it to my attention! :) -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 21:29, March 20, 2012 (UTC) for the help Big thanks for all your help with the formatting errors! I'm still really new to this thing.. Lightsaber Guy 02:08, March 26, 2012 (UTC) : No problem! As an admin, one of my duties is to help out less experienced contributors. :) -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 02:42, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Pages for pony fan-sites Hi, I was just wondering if some pages could be created for this wiki about the fan-made pony sites like DerpyHoovesNews, Ponibooru, Celestia Radio, ect.? Lightsaber Guy 11:54, March 26, 2012 (UTC) : If they're long enough, sure. "Long enough" would be different in each case, but should entail not just the type of website (or organisation) it is and a little bit of its history (when it was founded), but how it's used and what the content restrictions are (for repositories), who the editors are and what kind of news they cover (for news blogs), who the hosts are, what their programming looks like and what schedule it runs on (for radio shows), if there are any untypical "extracurricular" activities, if there's been interaction with crew members... --Tulipclaymore 14:55, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :: Exactly, and of course, you can use this page as an example for how these pages should look, as well as what sort of content they should contain. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 22:18, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Talk:The Weaver/Gallery I'm sorry, did you reply on the talk page, or no? It says you had in 'Recent Wiki Activity', but for some reason, I cannot see anything... Lightsaber Guy 01:21, March 29, 2012 (UTC) : Ah, nevermind. Must've just been some kind of temporary load block, or something..—Preceding unsigned comment added by Lightsaber Guy (talk • ) 01:32, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :: Yeah, for whatever reason, this wiki kind of glitched out earlier, and must've loaded a cached version as a backup; some of my changes didn't show up in until much later, and I couldn't move images for a while. It might still be going on, if what happened to you is an indicator, but at least most things seem to be functioning now. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 01:32, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Cite referencing I really have no idea how this works. Help please? :( Lightsaber Guy 21:18, March 29, 2012 (UTC) : For references in general, put Link tags around the link. To make them show up in a section at the bottom of that site, create that section and put there. : For the prettier template references, which you can, but don't have to use (I often don't either), the same points apply, but instead of Link, type in . You don't need to memorize those parameters; you can also switch to source mode, type in , switch back to visual mode and hover over the green puzzle piece to fill in the fields. : If you want to, you can create a personal sandbox and test it there. --Tulipclaymore 22:44, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :: Also, one more thing to consider is that if you want to add the Cite web parameters in through the visual editor, be sure to put in the tags after, since once you add those, it won't let you edit that section through the visual editor. At the very least, that's been my experience. And I just like adding in place of the simpler citations as I feel that it looks better, but like Tulip said, it's not at all mandatory. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 04:42, March 30, 2012 (UTC) My Little Pony RPG Hello. I'm making a My Little Pony RPG for Warcraft 3. I'd like to put a page up after it's completed, but I'm not sure it'd be allowed (always safe to double check). Since it is a custom map, it needs to be manually loaded into the battlenet server in order to be downloaded. As I am not going to be spending all of my time on the battlenet server for people to download it, I'd like to include an email where people can request the map (I can email it to them). Again, not sure if that is allowed. I'd also like to include my account here on the MLP: Fan Labor Wiki as the creator (Not sure if that's allowed either). If you have any other questions, please get back to me as soon as you can. I will not create anything on this wikia without your approval.Foxi Hooves 20:55, March 30, 2012 (UTC) : Well, as long as you focus on the MLP part of the map, and everything (while including anything necessary to understand the game) it should be fine. However, including your e-mail on the page itself is highly inadvisable; if I were you, I'd put the e-mail on my userpage, or user talkpage, because you could most certainly link to that on the game. And as for the article, you can mention how you created the game, but as with any other things that people have worked on that are on the wiki (Batty Gloom and Past Sins comes to mind), be sure to keep an unbiased, third person tone (i.e. not saying "I created this map" but rather, "This map was created by Foxi Hooves") in your article, and I wouldn't link to your user page from the article. At the very least, there's no precedence for that last thing, that I know of. Hope this helped. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 22:10, March 30, 2012 (UTC) : @JonnyManz By "on my userpage" do you mean my own, or yours? And what do you mean by "you could most certainly link to that on the game."? And would it be allowed if I put my email into the talkpage for the article? If not, would I be allowed to put it in my own profile's talkpage?Foxi Hooves 23:01, March 30, 2012 (UTC) : Using the wiki solely to advertise one's own projects is prohibited by the wikia terms of use, and a page that is nothing but "do you want a pony map for Warcraft? send me an email" is basically nothing else. It would also be very unwise to put your email address on the wiki, because it can be read by spambots and will stay in the archives forever, even if you delete it. : Now, I'm not sure I understand the nature of your project (bear with me here; I'm old and haven't played a Blizzard game since StarCraft). Is it "just" a map with some custom designs that is intended for regular multiplayer use? Or is it a lengthy singleplayer campaign that shifts the game from strategy to role-play, with a real story and characters? Because if it's the latter, and you are willing to describe the basics of the plot in detail, I see no reason why you couldn't create a page. It would be like a mixture between a game article and a fanfic article. You couldn't say "contact me to get the map" directly on the page, but you could use one of the many free blog hosting services (wordpress, blogspot, tumblr, whatever) to create a blog and link to that. That's not prohibited either by wikia's general rules or our wiki-specific ones. --Tulipclaymore 22:21, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :: @Tulipclaymore It is a lengthy, single player (possibly multiplayer addition) campaign, and is heavily role playing. I'd be more than happy to include the storyline in the article (so long as I can leave out the big parts like the ending and plot twists). I'm going to go with JohnnyManz's recommendations on this one, since I'm not creating the page solely for the point of advertising. I wouldn't worry about the email as it is already seperate from my personal one (with that noted would I still not be allowed to put the email there?). If not, then I'd be "forced" to create a blog page.Foxi Hooves 23:01, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ::: The wiki policy on spoilers is "anything goes", pretty much. You can keep the ending vague, I guess, but at least the broad strokes of the story (including the approximate shape of the ending) should be present in the summary. And you can't complain if someone else who plays the map adds spoilers later on. ::: As for the email, the wiki guidelines specify that you have to add an external link ("external" meaning "somewhere that isn't wikia"). I don't recommend it, but you certainly can put your email address on your User or User talk page, and even leave a comment on the finished article with a link to your User page. But the article itself will also have to contain a link to elsewhere. That's a bit circuitous, I know, but there are good reasons for this policy, and I don't want to start making exceptions. --Tulipclaymore 23:31, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :::: Yeah, I had assumed that the map would contain enough of a story to warrant an article; glad to see that I wasn't mistaken about that. And also glad to see I wasn't mistaken about how it's against wiki policy to link to your specific userpage or talkpage within an article, though like Tulip said, it would be fine to tell people to see your userpage/talkpage in the comments section, or put the e-mail up on a site that's not wikia, and link to that from the article. As for not getting your e-mail spotted by spambots, I've always been told that if you put it in the format emailaddressname AT gmail DOT com (strikethroughs and all), the spam bots won't recognize it; but I've never actually tried it myself, so I wouldn't take my word for it. I hope we've answered all your questions, Foxi, but if we haven't, feel free to ask us again to clarify anything that you want some clarification on. :) -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 01:33, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :::: Hello, I've posted replies to both of your comments and it's imperative I recieve feedback. Just making sure you two sstill know I'm here. ^^"Foxi Hooves 04:31, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::: I was under the impression that we had answered your questions sufficiently, but if we didn't, like I said, feel free to ask if you want certain things clarified. We're admins, that's one of the thing's we're here for! :) ::::: "@JonnyManz By "on my userpage" do you mean my own, or yours? And what do you mean by "you could most certainly link to that on the game."? And would it be allowed if I put my email into the talkpage for the article? If not, would I be allowed to put it in my own profile's talkpage?Foxi Hooves 23:01, March 30, 2012 (UTC)" 02:52, April 7, 2012 (UTC) admin status its really fine, im busy anyway and i still wish to help here. –[[User:Mylittlewut|'Mylittlewut']],[[User_talk:Mylittlewut|'Friendship is Questionable']] 01:41, April 4, 2012 (UTC) : Ok, well, like I said, I'll leave you be, let you decide for yourself what you want to do. :) -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 01:46, April 4, 2012 (UTC)